The ninja assasination
by Hisadacho
Summary: Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you............As people......... we are all equal in the presence of death.......


_Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you...As people... we are all equal in the presence of death... _

Sir! She's here! In the village!" Shouted a shinobi ninja from the village hidden in the mist. He barged right through a house, bursting through the door, breaking it.

The Kazekage of the village hidden in the mist kept looking out into the raging battlefield. Blood, and death everywhere. He watched each and every one of his people die infront of his eyes. His head hung low. " Do what ever you can...to stop that devil woman," His voice dreary, for he knew he was allready at the brink of death himself.  
_ "We do not die because we have to die; we die because one day, and not so long ago, our consciousness was forced to deem it necessary."_ A young woman's voice ringed. She had a Kunaii knife next to the man who barged in the Kazekage's house. _"For certain is death for the born And certain is birth for the dead; Therefore over the inevitable Thou shouldst not grieve"_

The man shook with fear. What she had said was all true, everything. His eyes were wide open, staring at the Kazekage. He thought the kazekage was going to save him from death...but he didn't. He just stood there, staring out into death.

Blood spilled out all over the floor, the man she held the Kunaii knife to fell foreword, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Blood spilled from his mouth. The assasin walked closer, spinning the kunaii around her finger, it covered in blood. She stopped, the kunaii knife at the Kazekage's neck. " Any last words"

The Kazekage lifted his head. His eyes turned to her. " I have died for my country, but we will regrow once again"

Blood spilled everywhere again. The Kazekage's body fell backwards, blood spilled everywhere, when he fell. This was surely the slaughter house.

---------

In Konoha village, the Hokage was in distress. He had recieved a note from the assasin that had destroyed the village hidden in the mist. He stared at his desk, his hands clutched. " This is most disturbing. She's here allready. She could strike at any moment. I want all of you to keep a keen eye out, and look for anything suspicious." The Hokage had spoken.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had to meet on the bridge, and wait for Kakashi to come. " Man! He's late again!" Naruto shouted.

" Can it, Naruto!" Sakura retorted back to him.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. " Well, i'm not late after all"

" Kakashi-senseii, what did the Hokage want?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her. " Well, he told us that the whole hidden mist village was destroyed, no survivors, as far as i know"

Sakura gasped. " Who could've done such a thing"

Naruto's eyes widened. " The whole village? Destroyed"

Sasuke listened closely, he to was alittle surprised.

Kakashi continued. " And they all say that it was done by one person, about your age. She destroyed the whole village, without a scratch on her, So the Hokage wants us all to look for anything suspicious, cause she's here, and could strike at any second"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _All done by one girl...and she's our age? This girl...who is she?_ Sasuke thought in his head.

Sakura gasped some more. _Then that means time is on the essance here, we have no time to waste_.

Naruto's eyes widened some too,for he was clearly shocked, then his face turned into a happy grin. " I'll find this woman and kill her, and i'll become a hero"

" Naruto! I don't think it'll be that easy!" Sakura said back to him.

" Sakura's right, Naruto," Kakashi said. " Well, why don't we take a break from missions, and have a look around, split up"

They all nodded, and took off in search for this assasin.

----------------

" Hehehe! They don't know what they gotten themselves into," Said a girl's voice. She sat their hidden in the leaves of a tree. She spun a kunaii knife around her finger. She smirked. " My first target...the copy cat, Kakashi!" She said, her voice filled with evil.

_I remeber, i had met him once, in this same village, the village my father took me to. I had met him. I was allreafy evil by that time, but i kept low. I was young then, and i'm still young, and he's grown old... The reincarnation ability...Young people are in a condition like permanent intoxication, because youth is sweet and they are growing. _She had remebered the first time she rememebered seeing the copy cat, Kakashi, she was 14, and he was young to. But now he's older,and she's still young.


End file.
